Not Trick Nor Treat
by otkcp
Summary: After Dawn sneaks out at Halloween, Spike decides to deal with her his way. Spanking of a minor/teen. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Dawn sneaks out at Halloween, Spike decides to deal with her his way.

Warnings: Slight language and spanking of a teen.

**Not Trick Nor Treat**

Spike was one pissed off vampire, the Slayer's little sister, his Niblet had lied to everyone and snuck out with a friends on Halloween that didn't piss him off nearly as much as the fact that his little Bit had been parking with a vampire, although boy in general would have pissed him off, she was too young for that.

And no one really seemed to deal with her behaviour, Buffy had all but ignored it, sending the Watcher to deal with her, Giles had scolded her a little, but no real action had been taken, no punishment had been handed out and Spike planned on changing that. His chip, it wouldn't get in the way, his Bit, wasn't all human, but she was a little girl, a little girl in trouble with the vampire she had recently come to view as a father figure, much to the annoyance of the Scoobies.

Dawn Summers was nervous, Spike had sent her a text telling her that her ass better be at his place right after school, he was pissed she knew that much and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like what he planned to do about her little Halloween incident.

Spike loved her, this was a fact she discovered over the summer, while grieving for at the time, dead sister she had felt alone, spiralling out of control, the world had seemed big and scary and she had all but given up, but Spike had given her a little wake up call, a pretty painful one at that, finding out that his chip didn't work on her had been a shock, but knowing that he could kill her but chose instead to protect her had been a comforting thought even as she was over the vampire's knee having her butt roasted.

So when she had retrieved the message telling her that they were going to have a little chat, she had no doubt the Spike was going to spank her, she wasn't keen on the idea, but it was also kind of comforting, knowing that Spike cared, knowing that there was someone there to bring her back to reality when she was veering off path. Spike would give her a painful reminder to stay in check.

She arrived at his crypt, one of the few places in the world she felt truly safe and made her way downstairs, time to face the music.

Spike looked up when he heard his Bit come in, she came and stood at the foot of his bed, she was fidgeting and wasn't looking at him, that meant she probably had a good idea of what was about to happen.

"Look at me Bit" he spoke softly but firmly, Dawn's eye reached his "do we need to talk about how bloody stupid and sodding dangerous what you did was?" he asked, his voice raising a little in anger, the teen shook her head no, Spike nodded,

"Right then, down to business, here now" he demanded pointing at the spot in front of him; Dawn walked forward, head hung in shame. Spike looked at her; she was dressed in a short cheerleading skirt and a tight fitting tank-top, he didn't like it at all, his Bit was just a baby, she shouldn't be dressed like that.

Spike lowered the teen over his knee, flipping her skirt up, to her protest of course, Spike's hand came back and landed on her panty-clad backside with a loud **SMACK, **Dawn gasped it hurt more, a lot more than the last spanking she'd gotten from the vamp that had been over her jeans.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** four more painful swats landed and tears began to form in her eyes, the next two started the tears falling **SMCAK, SMACK.**

"Oww, Spike stop! It hurts!" she yelled out, Spike ignored her yells, stealing himself he kept going, moving swatting a little bit harder **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** Dawn's hand's flew back to cover her smarting rear.

"Move your hand Niblet" Spike warned her firmly, but her hands didn't move, Spike moved the swats to the back of her bare thighs. Dawn shrieked at the new found pain, **SMACK, SMACK **on the left thigh then **SMACK, SMACK **on the right.

"Hands Bit." Her hands moved from covering her backside, Spike landed two more on each thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. **Before moving the painful swats back to her butt. He could see it reddening through the panties, but wasn't finished yet. Spike hooked his fingers into the band of her panties, pulling them down to her knees with ease.

"Nooo, please don't" she cried, Spike kept going **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** on her left cheek, **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on her right followed by five to the centre of her bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **he moved onto her sitspots **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **he finished off with three of the hardest swats to each thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Spike pulled Dawnie off of his lap and held her in a tight hug, she was sobbing hard, apologising over and over, "Shh, Bit it's done, your safe now" he soothed into her ear "come on now, I got you". Dawn lay there hugged in the apparently soulless vampire's arms, her ass felt like it was on fire, but she had never felt safer.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Buffy's Realisation **

Dawn Summers threw herself onto her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, careful not to let her stinging behind touch anything. She had just arrived home from Spike's crypt and had gone straight to her room, trying to avoid the attention of the other occupants, not wanting them to ask any questions, not feeling ready to talk to anyone.

Her ass hurt, it hurt a lot Spike had a firm hand and had recently started proving to her that he was not afraid to use it. This time had hurt way more than last time and that had hurt plenty. Dawn got up from the bed; she wondered just how red her bottom was. She moved to stand in front of her mirror, tucking her skirt up and lowering her panties she turned to look at her refection.

It was a light red/ dark pinkish colour that spread from the top of her butt, to her thighs, no wonder she'd felt like it was on fire. Deciding to change into something that covered her thighs more, she didn't need someone seeing it and asking her any questions, Dawn quickly changed into her pyjamas just as Tara called up the stairs "Dawnie, dinner's ready".

The hungry teen headed downstairs and met Tara in the kitchen "here you go sweetie" the kind witch said, handing the teen a plate of food. "Thanks Tara, you're the best" she kissed her on the cheek "You're welcome sweetie, go sit down and eat".

Dawn went to the dining room and was just about to sit down when she remembered the pain in her backside, she really didn't want to aggravate it more, but she didn't want the others to ask questions, the table was set for seven, meaning the whole gang would be there. Very carefully Dawn lowered herself into her seat, when her butt touched the seat it took almost all she had not to jump up again from the pain it reignited in her backside.

Xander who saw the pain flash across her face asked "Dawnster, are you alright?" he looked a little worried Dawn nodded and replied "yeah Xander I'm fine" trying to keep the grimace that the pain in her butt was causing from showing on her face.

Buffy looked at her sister, she looked very much like she'd been crying and seemed to be in pain, she was sitting very gingerly in her seat, if she didn't know any better she'd say Dawn had been spanked, but that was absurd, no one would spank Dawnie, would they?

"Dawnie, can I talk to you in the hall please?" Buffy requested, Dawn so relieved at the thought of standing up didn't really think twice about it, she shot out of her chair and followed Buffy into the living room.

"Dawn, what happened?" the slayer asked looking at her little sister, she saw an anxious look appear on the younger girl's face, there was defiantly something going on that Dawn didn't want to know about.

"Nothing Buffy, really I am fine" Dawn said, she was fine really, she just had a really sore bum, nothing she hadn't deserved, Buffy could tell something was off, Dawn was fine maybe, but she was hiding something and Buffy wasn't going to give up until she found out what.

"Dawn, I can tell something is up with you and we're not going anywhere until you tell me what" she demanded. Dawn sighed her sister was stubborn and perfectly capable of keeping her here until she talked; she knew she couldn't hide it from Buffy forever.

"umm" Dawn started Buffy spoke " why don't we start with why you look like you've been spanked" as soon as she said the words, Buffy could tell by the look on her sister's face that there it was, her sister was trying to hide the fact that someone had spanked her, but who and why?

Dawn looked at her sister "how do you know that?" she asked "because, Mom and Dad spanked me enough times when I was younger to know how you look afterwards?" she answered then continued "So you were spanked? By who Dawnie?" she asked.

Dawn wasn't sure what to say, but was saved the trouble of doing so when someone answered "me Slayer." Buffy turned to glare at the vampire "You?" she asked the said "you spanked my sister, but what about your chip?" she demanded to know "seems that being the key means Bit isn't fully human, meaning the chip doesn't work on her" Spike replied.

Dawn blushed really hating that they were talking about her like she wasn't in the room, she could also see that Buffy was getting really pissed at Spike. "You touched my sister you asshole" the Slayer yelled, her fist colliding with Spike's face.

"Buffy don't, please leave Spike alone" Dawn yelled running to the vampire's side and throwing herself into his arms. Buffy was shocked by what she saw, that evil, soulless animal was holding her crying little sister, shushing her and telling her that it was alright "Shh Bit, come on your big Sis is just worried is all" she heard him say into Dawn's ear.

She was shocked, there was so much love between them, they looked like a parent comforting a child how had she not noticed that Dawnie saw Spike that way, she knew that there had been friendship between them, but when had Dawn started to see him how she saw Giles, as a father figure?

**A/N: so what do you think? Will Buffy and the others accept Spike's role in Dawn's life? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: An Understanding **

Dawn never felt safer then when she was cuddle against the bleach-blond vampire who had become her protector and guide during the summer Buffy had been dead for. Spike saw her, saw what she needed and how she felt, he wasn't afraid to do anything in his power to keep her on track and for the teen that was an upmost comforting feeling.

Her big sister had recently discovered the almost parental role the vampire had taken in Dawn's life and had freaked at first, punching him in the face, but when she saw Dawnie's reaction and saw how Spike held her to him as he cried trying to comfort her, she realised that the bond between the two was strong and Spike really seemed to care for Dawn, even love her.

"Dawnie, go finish eating I want to talk to Spike" the slayer told her sister, Dawn frowned "I'm not hungry" she mumbled snuggling closer into the vampire's chest "Dawnie, please?" she said, Dawn didn't move "No...I wanna stay with Spike".

Spike noticed the tone and knew that his Bit wasn't going to listen to her sis "hey now Bit, do as Big Sis told ya" he scolded pushing the teen from his chest "I wanna stay with you" she whined not moving from her spot next to him.

"I'll still be here, now go on Bit" he said, warning clear in his voice, a warning the teen chose not to listen to. Getting a little frustrated now Spike turned Dawn sideward a little and landed a few sharp smacks onto her already very sore behind **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Turning her back round to face him he spoke again "go and do as you were bloody well told or get your arse up to your room...make a choice now" he scolded "but..."she started to say but was cut off by four more firm swats **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"Now Bit!".

Buffy stood frozen in place, a little shocked, it was one thing to be told that a soulless vampires that had tried to kill you more than once had spanked your baby sister that you were responsible for; it was another thing all together to witness it firsthand.

Dawn was even more surprised by Dawn's reaction to it, after Spike's last order the teen had rushed up to her room obviously not wanting to deal with the rest of the gang right now. Once Dawn was gone Buffy turned to Spike "you really care about her don't you?" she asked him still a little shocked by that piece of information.

Spike looked at the slayer and spoke "yeah Slayer, I do" he agreed, it was still new for him, caring for someone like that; he felt the need to protect her from everything and anything including herself. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long time...well no he'd never felt this way for someone before.

"Now, s'cuse me Slayer, gotta go check on my Bit" he didn't wait for Buffy to say anything, instead he made his way upstairs to the teen's bedroom to check on her "you alright Bit?" he asked as he sat himself down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said into her pillow, not bothering to look up at him, his hand rubbed a comforting cercal on her back and he spoke again "you sure? I know ya didn't want Big Sis to know" he continued to rub her back.

Getting up, Dawn through herself into Spike's arms and said "I didn't, but it doesn't matter" she was crying a little now "I don't care what they think...I know you care about me" he held her close, placed a paternal kiss on her head and said.

"I more than care Bit, I love ya".

**A/N: not very long but it is the end...hope you like =D might be a sequel but not sure yet. Review please =) **


End file.
